Joe Podnar
Joe Podnar is a make-up and special effects make-up artist who worked on three Star Trek television series and three ''Star Trek'' feature films. During his time on Star Trek, Podnar earned five Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Makeup for a Series: * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Ellis Burman, Jr., Karen Westerfield, Mary Kay Morse, Belinda Bryant, Suzanne Diaz, Jill Rockow, David Quashnick, and Bernd Rantscheff * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Toby Lamm, Sandra Rowden, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Jeff Lewis, Belinda Bryant, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Karen Westerfield, and Earl Ellis * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Art Anthony, Belinda Bryant, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz, Earl Ellis, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Karen Westerfield, June Westmore, and Natalie Wood * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Brad Look, Jeff Lewis, Earl Ellis, Michael Burnett, Todd McIntosh, Barry R. Koper, Art Anthony, Robert Maverick, Steven E. Anderson, Debbie Zoller, Roxy D'Alonzo, Ruth Haney, and Judith Silverman Podnar's first credited work was as animatronics assistant and location crew member for the company Mechanical and Makeup Imagieries Inc. on the science fiction comedy The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (1987) on which he worked with Camille Calvet and Karin Hanson. He then worked as scenic artist for the horror film Cellar Dweller (1988) and in the special effects department for the horror thriller To Die For (1988, with Wayne Toth) and the horror sequel Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988, with Karin Hanson, Richard Snell, Martin Becker, and Joe Lombardi). Beside his work as an actor on the horror film The Jitters (1989) and in the make-up department for the horror comedy The Sleeping Car (1989, along with Richard Snell and Wayne Toth) and the horror sequel Watchers II (1990, with Dean Jones), he worked in the special make-up effects department for the company Magical Media Industries, Inc. on the horror films A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988, with Martin Becker, Camille Calvet, Roger Borelli, Mark Garbarino, Leonard MacDonald, Wayne Toth, Bart Mixon, Scott Wheeler, and Brian Wade), Bride of Re-Animator (1990, with Ron Althoff, Jim Davidson, Anthony Doublin, Alan McFarland, Robert Stromberg, Wayne Toth, and Brian Wade), and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991, with Dayne Johnson, Wayne Toth, and Marlene Stoller). Further credits as make-up artist and special effects make-up artist include the drama Inside Out (1991), the action film F/X2 (1991, with Donna Cicatelli-Lewis), the comedy Kung Fu Rascals (1992), the drama Inside Out II (1992), the television horror film Danger Island (1992, with Earl Ellis and Bart Mixon), the science fiction film Oblivion (1994), the fantasy film Leapin' Leprechauns (1995), the science fiction thriller Screamers (1995, with Jim Bandsuh and Ken Niederbaumer), the horror film Sometimes They Come Back… Again (1996, with Earl Ellis and Bart Mixon), the science fiction sequel Oblivion 2: Backlash (1996), 's fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000, with Karen Asano-Myers, Terry Baliel, Barney Burman, Zoltan Elek, Earl Ellis, Jane Galli, Kevin Haney, Joel Harlow, Karen Iverson, Jamie Kelman, Michael Key, Heather Koontz, Toby Lamm, Mark Landon, Steve LaPorte, Margie Latinopoulos, Norma Lee, Patricia Miller, Bart Mixon, Geneva Nash Morgan, Gilbert A. Mosko, Kenny Myers, Ve Neill, Greg Nelson, Alex Proctor, Bernd Rantscheff, Craig Reardon, Jill Rockow, Sandra Rowden, Kim Santantonio, Elaina P. Schulman, Mark Shostrom, Robin Slater, Mike Smithson, Richard Snell, Justin Stafford, Rick Stratton, Thomas E. Surprenant, Brian A. Tunstall, Karen Westerfield, June Westmore, Monty Westmore, Art Anthony, and Adam Brandy), the horror film Dead Above Ground (2002, with Michael Westmore and Natalie Wood), 's fantasy adventure Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), the horror thriller Venom (2005, with Ed French, Brad Look, and Bob Smithson), the fantasy comedy The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006), 's action adventure Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), and the horror thriller The Midnight Meat Train (2008, with Ed French, Ruth Haney, Margie Latinopoulos, Bart Mixon, Christopher Payne, and Clinton Wayne). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – special makeup effects artist ** – special makeup effects artist ** – special makeup effects artist * – make-up artist ** (Season 6) ** (Season 7) * – make-up artist ** (Season 7) * – make-up artist ** (Season 1) ** (Season 2) External link * Podnar, Joe Podnar, Joe